Stay For You
by Sheiyuki
Summary: Haruno Sakura tidak pernah akur dengan saingannya—Uchiha Sasuke. Jika diibaratkan, mereka itu bagaikan kucing dan tikus. Perasaan mereka mulai tumbuh, tetapi takdir tetap bermain./ Jadi maksudnya, aku kurang unggul dari Ayam itu, begitu?/"Itu doang?" "Hn. Cukup mudah bukan? Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung karena aku tidak kejam padamu."/Chapter 2 update! Read and Review? :)
1. Chapter 1

Halooo~ Balik lagi dengan fic baru... *tebarsenyum

Ini hasil fic disela-sela ke-_stres_-an saya. Stress karena temen #gaknanya. Habis dia tuh, orang nanya _itu, _jawabnya _begitu_ banget. Saya tahu, 'dia' itu orangnya _begitulah_, tapi jangan mentang-mentang _begitu_ malah jadi _gitu_ sama saya. #ditabokkarenangomonggakjelas. Yah, pokoknya _gitu_ deh! #lanjutincurcol.

Udah ah, daripada ngomong _itu-begitu-gitu-yang-gak-jelas-makna-nya_, lebih baik baca fic _begini—_oke. Jangan tabok saya. Ini genre humor pertama,semoga _feel_nya terasa~ huhuhu... *nangisbom

Selamat membaca. :)

* * *

**Stay For You~**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
_Stay. For. You © Sheiyuki

.

.

Warnings : AU, typo's pake **banget**, OoC, bahasa campur aduk, GaJe, Di-eL-eL.

.

.

_Haruno Sakura tidak pernah akur dengan saingannya—Uchiha Sasuke. Jika diibaratkan, mereka itu bagaikan kucing dan tikus. Perasaan mereka mulai tumbuh, tetapi takdir tetap bermain._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_#Sakuramemangkuatkok_

_#Buatapatakutsamacowok!_

_#ApalagikayakSasuketuh!_

.

.

_#Sasukegakalay_

_#Gakpentingbuatyangbeginian!_

.

.

* * *

Hari ini sangat cerah. Sinar mentari memancar ke permukaan bumi, nyanyian khas suara burung ikut mewarnai indahnya pagi ini. Makhluk hidup pun kini mulai beraktivitas, menjalani hari-hari biasa mereka.

Tapi itu semua bohong besar. Hari ini tidaklah cerah, melainkan mendung. Sang mentari ditutupi oleh awan gelap tanpa celah, burung-burung kembali menelan suara merdunya dan lebih memilih terbang kesana-kemari—mencari tempat yang aman dan nyaman. Menurut berita cuaca hari ini, sebentar lagi hujan. Dan pertanyaannya,

Kapan hujan menyerang kota Author?

Lupakan soal berita cuaca hari ini. Tokoh utama kita—Haruno Sakura—sedang nyenyak tidur didalam sebuah apartement, tak memperdulikan tentang hujan, cuaca, apalagi pertanyaan tadi.

Ia bagaikan makhluk tak bernyawa, jika saja hidung, perut ataupun dadanya tak kembang-kempis. Kelopak mata yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik itu sesekali bergerak tak nyaman ketika angin dingin masuk dari celah-celah gorden dan ventilasi yang mengenai tubuhnya. Ia membalikkan badannya dan kembali tenggelam ke _alam_nya.

_KRRIIIINGGG~_

Jam weker yang kelewatan nyaring itu menghentikan mimpi Sakura. Sakura terduduk dengan wajah kesal. Tangan mungil bertenaga monster itu menekan kasar tombol pada jam wekernya, membuat deringan maut itu berhenti. Sakura mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil menghilangkan rasa kantuk didalam dirinya.

**Ting Tong!**

Baru bangun sudah ada tamu. Ia menatap pintu dengan malas. Siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi gini coba? Tidak punya jam apa tuh orang? Walaupun jamnya mati, ia kan bisa liat langit. Matahari udah naik belum? Tanyain!

Itu konyol.

Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya. Mengacak rambut dan menguap lebar—menyebarkan aroma _naga_ keseluruh apartementnya.

Ia menghampiri pintu dengan ogah-ogahan dan membuka knop pintunya. Begitu melihat wajahnya, Sakura menatap sang tamu dengan sinis. Didepannya bukanlah makhluk alien, atau makhluk berkepala banteng dan bertubuh gajah, atau om-om mesum yang berubah _gender_? Bukan. Makhluk didepan Sakura bukan makhluk aneh hasil imajinasi Author. Melainkan,

Uchiha Sasuke.

Cowok—yang kata _fans_nya—tampang ganteng, cerdas, dan dari keluarga kaya—tapi entah kenapa lebih memilih tinggal di apartement sederhana disini—. Apalagi pesonanya yang membuat gadis-gadis langsung tertarik bagaikan magnet. Untungnya sekarang, Sakura tidak terkena jeratan pesona itu lagi.

**Lagi**. Kalau waktu pertama ketemu sih, _hampir_.

"Tumben-tumbenan bertamu? Kenapa gak sekalian pindah apartement aja?"

Oke, Sakura tahu itu tidak nyambung sama sekali. Biarlah, _i don't care _aja.

"Boleh aja. Tapi kau bayarin." balas Sasuke dengan tampang –sok—_cool_nya.

"Bilang saja kau tidak punya _duit_," ejek Sakura sambil tersenyum dibuat-buat.

Sakura dan Sasuke memang kurang akur meski apartement mereka bersebelahan. Sejujurnya, sejak SMP mereka mulai tidak akur. Sakura terlalu kesal dengan sikap soknya Sasuke. Gak tau kenapa selalu sekelas hingga SMA. Bahkan kuliah sekarang pun se-ruangan! _Oh My God_!

"Terserah."

"Ya udah. Mau apa kesini?" tanya Sakura _to the point_.

"Cuma berkunjung."

Singkat, padat, dan bikin darah mendidih...

"Berkunjung? Hanya **berkunjung**? Bertamu pagi-pagi dan mengacaukan mimpi indahku! Kau tidak ada kerjaan?!"

Err... ada beberapa kata itu bohong. Yang mengacaukan mimpi indah Sakura biasanya sebuah jam weker.

"Pantas saja tampilanmu selalu semrawut dan jelek begitu." Komentar Sasuke menatap Sakura datar_._ Tapi percayalah, dibalik wajah tembok itu pasti ia tertawa(?).

Sakura yakin itu.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin menghinaku, lebih baik minggat dari sini!" suruh Sakura dengan nada keras. Tangannya juga bergerak mengusir Sasuke.

"_Okay, girl. _Santai aja," Sasuke mengernyit malas ketika Sakura mengusirnya. "Kuharap kau tidak lupa lihat kalender."

Sakura bingung. Dia datang hanya mengingatkan tentang tanggal hari ini? Apakah dia ingin menyombongkan kalau hari ini ulang tahunnya?

Memang Sasuke ulang tahun sekarang?

"Pengumuman ketua senat," satu kalimat Sasuke seakan menjawab beribu pertanyaan dikepala Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Ia baru ingat itu! Sejak kapan ia jadi pelupa? Dan kenapa ia sampai lupa hal penting—posisi tertinggi dewan senat—itu? Apakah karena ia terlalu sering menggosip bersama Ino?

"...dan **kekalahan**mu, Jidat." Sambung Sasuke dengan angkuh.

Bermodal tangannya yang kuat, ingin rasanya ia memukul wajah sombong itu. Ia muak dengan sikap buruk lelaki itu, walau seharusnya ia berterimakasih kepada makhluk didepannya karena sudah mengingatkannya.

Tapi untuk berterimakasih dengan Uchiha ini? _Hell no!_

"Kekalahanku? Aku malah tidak sabar mendengar kekalahanmu nantinya!" Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah tidak sabar menanti pengumuman ketua senat. Ia harus menang! YEAA~

"Hn. Sampai jumpa di tempat kekalahanmu, Jidat Lebar."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum tipis. Tatapan semangat dari Sakura dan sombong dari Sasuke saling bertubrukan. Beberapa penghuni apartement yang kebetulan keluar, menatap mereka sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala—sudah hafal dengan sikap kedua penghuni apartement ini. Tidak heran jika setiap malam penghuni apartement lantai 2 ini harus berteriak dengan suara melengking sambil membawa beberapa perabotan untuk mereka berdua.

Dan untuk dua insan yang sedang dibicarakan...

Siapa yang menang? Kita lihat saja nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Omong-omong, pakaianmu seksi juga." Sasuke sekilas melemparkan seringai pada Sakura dan berjalan menuju apartementnya disebelah apartement Sakura.

Cklek—pintu apartement Sasuke tertutup.

Kedip-kedip. Dia bilang apa tadi?

Seksi...?

Sakura menatap pakaian yang dipakainya. _Tank top _merah marun dan _hotpants _diatas lutut yang mengekspos kaki jenjangnya. Rona merah menjalar keseluruh wajah Sakura.

_Damn_! Sakura lupa membalut tubuhnya dengan kimono tidur miliknya!

"PANTAT AYAM SIALAAN—**Argggh**!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

University of Konoha atau UK—resminya—atau SityONoha—buatan iseng Mahasiswa—ialah tempat kuliah Sakura. Tempatnya lumayan besar dan tidak terlalu mewah. Namun fasilitasnya lengkap dan menjadi salah satu tempat kuliah terfavorit di Konoha.

Sakura tiba di ruangannya. Ia berdiri didekat pintu sambil menatap teman-teman di kelasnya yang sibuk sendiri. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, bahkan tak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya.

"HAI SAKURA-_CHAN_ CANTIK!"

Oh, kalau makhluk yang satu ini lain ceritanya. Makhluk itu selalu menyambutnya dengan _lebay. _Tapi lumayan juga, setiap penyambutan pasti ada embel-embel pujiannya. Bocah pirang itu berlari kearahnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sakura menyadari tanda bahaya ini!

Saat Uzumaki Naruto—bocah pirang itu—hampir memberikan salam 'hangat' kepadanya, Sakura reflek menghindar dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum lega, tapi tak berlangsung lama karena sosok lain muncul dari sebelah kiri pintu—hendak masuk kelas. Berteriak? Hemat suara aja. Biarlah mengalir seperti air. Toh, sosok itu tak membuat Sakura khawatir apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Otomatis, Naruto memeluk _dia_.

Aura si korban berubah mencekam, lalat bahkan tak berani lewat—oke, cukup berlebihan. Naruto menatap wajah orang didepannya—masih dengan posisi peluk-pelukan _ala_ Teletubies. Lelaki berkulit tan itu menyengir melihat Sasuke, menampilkan gigi ratanya yang _cling_. "Lho? Hai Teme! Tumben memelukku?"

"Siapa yang meluk siapa, HAH!?" sembur Sasuke pada kata terakhir yang di Caps Lock dengan api yang membara diatas kepalanya plus angin topan mini dan tak lupa hujan lokal mini kearah Naruto.

Naruto mencibir, "Biasa aja kali, _Dude_. Sekarang lepaskan pelukanmu sebelum yang lain pada lihat! Nanti aku dikira gay lagi." lanjut Naruto tak peka—atau sudah kebal dengan suasana seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya ia mengucapkan dengan pelan. Lelaki pirang itu mendorong Sasuke sambil merapikan seragamnya yang agak kusut. Sasuke menatap Naruto beringas. Ia hampir dalam mode mengamuk. _Mood_nya dihancurkan dengan fitnahan gak jelas dari Uzumaki itu.

Tapi Sasuke malah menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, meredakan amarahnya. Ia tak mau _imej_nya hancur disini.

Yeah, walau udah hancur seperlima sih. Didepan Naruto,—yang mengaku—sahabatnya.

Hm. Naruto membawa bencana bagi Sasuke.

Dan entah kenapa, Sasuke betah bersahabat dengannya—meski sifat Naruto menyebalkan sekalipun.

"Minggir." Ucapan _gak_ _nyante_ khas Uchiha membeo lagi. Naruto mempersilakan Sasuke masuk dengan gerakan tangan, ditambah senyuman khas Uzumaki Naruto.

#Narutosimurahsenyum

Sasuke melewati Sakura yang menahan tawa. Sasuke mengucapkan segala sumpah serapah plus mengabsen nama hewan—didalam hati tentunya. Keadaan ruangan masih seperti sedia kala—tak peka dan tak peduli istilahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau kenapa, eh?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dan memasang raut heran melihat bahu Sakura yang bergetar—menahan tawa.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Tentu saja. Sasuke yang _sok _itu , terkena sial tepat didepannya. Ibaratnya, tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain.

"Tidak apa—PPPFFFF!"

Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah Sakura yang mulai _berbeda_. Ia segera menjaga jarak dan bergumam kecil, "Sepertinya Sakura-_chan_ 'kambuh' lagi..."

.

.

.

.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Bel istirahat tlah berbunyi dua menit yang lalu. Mahasiswa sedang berkeliaran diberbagai tempat. Lebih banyaknya sih di Cafeteria—kantin. Salah satunya Sakura, bersama sobatnya yang cerewet—Yamanaka Ino.

"Wuuu~ Pudding kesukaanku~ Nyam-nyam..." Ino menatap satu per satu makanan yang diletakkan pelayan Cafetaria. Ino sedang lapar. Jika digambarkan di komik mungkin tetesan air jatuh dari mulutnya—yang dapat membuat kantin banjir. #_lebay_

Sayangnya, Ino cewek yang memperhatikan penampilan.

#Inosicewekanggun

Sakura lain lagi. Ia memakan segera pesanannya tanpa peduli dengan celoteh sobatnya. Itu sudah biasa untuk Sakura. Jika perut Ino minta diisi, bibirnya ikut meramaikan suara perutnya.

"Ra!"

"Apaan?" Sakura menatap Ino. Sepertinya ia sudah normal.

"Kau masih _single_?" tanya Ino dengan semangat. Sakura memutar matanya dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Mau tau aja."

"Yeeeh. Tapi serius lho. Aku ada kenalan. Mau gak? Siapa tahu tertarik."

Sakura perlahan menatap Ino lagi. Sakura tahu, salah satu sifat Ino yang tidak pernah hilang adalah sifat centilnya.

"Siapa?" jawaban Sakura membuat senyuman jahil terukir dibibir Ino.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hih! _Amit_-_amit_ deh!" spontan Sakura membantah, membuat Ino tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau ini. Bilang saja suka, Ra." Kata Ino menggoda Sakura. Sakura cemberut.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Aku-tidak-menyukainya." Ucap Sakura penuh penekanan. Ino menggerakkan bibirnya bersamaan dengan Sakura, me-_lipsync _ucapan terakhirnya. Jangan ditanya, Ino sudah hafal dialog yang akan dikeluarkan Sakura jika menyangkut Sasuke. Contohnya, ya tadi.

Sakura makin cemberut.

"Oke-oke. Becanda kok." Ino tertawa kecil sebelum menepuk-tepuk pipi Sakura. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. "Tapi serius, kalian serasi jika bersama." Goda Ino lagi.

Sakura? _Bete_ abisss.

"Eh, Ra. Nanti ke Mall yuk! Aku _denger_ ada aksesoris baru lho!" Ino membuka suara lagi. Sakura yang lagi _bete_ hanya menjawab singkat.

"Heem..."

"Harganya sih lumayanlah mahalnya. Kau tertarik tidak?"

"Heem..."

"Kalo tidak, temenin aku kesana aja deh! Ya?"

"Heem..."

"Mau kan, Ra?"

"Heem..."

"..."

"..."

"Eh, coba kau lihat yang main basket Ra. Menurutmu siapa yang cakep? Pasti Gaara kan?"

"Mungkin..."

"Pasti dong. Dia kan raja basket! Dia sangat kerennn~"

"Heem..."

"Ra."

"Apa?"

"Naruto jatoh."

"Lalu?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sakura,"

"Apa lagi sih?" perempatan mulai muncul dikepala Sakura.

"Kau tidak rapat senat?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Senyap.

_Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok—_

"KYAAA! Aku lupa!"

Sakura langsung kembali berlari setelah _loading, _meninggalkan makanannya dan Ino yang bengong melihat tingkah Sakura. Ino menghela nafas.

"Dasar. Sudah jidatnya lebar, pikun lagi!"

Kalau Sakura dengar itu, mungkin Ino sedang kritis sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haruno Sakura?"

_Krik. Krik._

"Kemana Haruno Sakura?!"

Seorang lelaki dewasa melihat tajam kearah para hadirin. Yang dilihat hanya menunduk dan menjawab pelan. "Masih belum hadir, Itachi-_san_."

Namanya Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Ia dikenal sebagai ketua senat—mungkin akan berubah menjadi mantan sebentar lagi. Itachi menunggu seseorang—yang kamu tahu siapa, bersama anggota-anggota senat dan calon ketua senat lainnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau Sakura tidak segera hadir, kita—"

Clek!—semua penghuni ruangan itu menoleh kearah pintu.

"_Gomen_, saya telat, Itachi-_san_." Ucap Sakura dengan sopan. Ia sedikit membenahkan rambut merah mudanya yang sedikit berantakan. Biasa, abis lomba lari sama waktu. Itachi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kamu boleh duduk sekarang," ujar Itachi santai tapi tegas. Sakura mengangguk dan duduk dikursi yang tersisa satu. Mungkin memang khusus untuknya, dan kursi itu berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Err—Itachi-_san? _Haruskah didepan _dia_?" tanya Sakura sambil nunjuk-nunjuk hidung Sasuke. Itachi ingin menjawab, tetapi dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Kalo tidak suka, mengundurkan diri saja. Bereskan? Dengan begitu, aku yang menjadi ketuanya." Ujar Sasuke santai. Itachi melayangkan _deathglare_nya kearah adik bungsunya—agar diam. Tapi itu untuk Sasuke, bukan Sakura.

"Heh! Aku tetap mengikuti rapat ini apapun yang terjadi. Lebih baik kau saja yang pergi! Biarkan aku yang menjadi ketuanya. Tanpamu, hidupku aman tau tidak?!" balas Sakura kesal. Oh, pertengkaran mulai membuat para anggota senat gerah, pemirsa!

"Aku tidak tanya tentang hidupmu. Mau aman, mau damai, mau ancur, bukan urusanku."

"Uhh! Ngapain sih kau tidak mengalah saja sama cewek? Ngotot amat."

"Hoh? Memang kau cewek?"

"Pantat ayam sialan!"

"Jidat lebar bodoh."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Jidat lebar bodoh."

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Aku? Enggak merasa tuh."

"Beneran bodoh deh, sampai gak merasa."

"Apa?!"

"DIAMM!"

_Krik. krik._

Telinga si Itachi udah panas mendengar perdebatan konyol mereka. Apalagi anggota senat yang sepertinya asyik banget nontonnya. Bahkan ada yang bertepuk tangan—oh yang ini saya tak mengerti kenapa.

"Sakura! Duduk!" perintah Itachi dengan nada mengancam. Sakura yang hendak protes, langsung duduk saking takutnya melihat _devil_ ditubuh Itachi. Mau gak mau, senang gak senang, suka gak suka, terima aja.

Selesai menetralkan emosi, Itachi membuka pembicaraan. "Karena Sakura sudah hadir, kita mulai rapat ini sekarang." Itachi memberi jeda. Keadaan sunyi senyap, membiarkan suara baritone lelaki tampan itu menyapa telinga mereka. "Jika dilihat, kalian adalah mahasiswa yang aktif dan juga dikenal oleh sebagian besar mahasiswa. Pasti banyak yang mendukung kalian."

"Dan kami sudah mengumpulkan hasil voting kalian. Hasilnya..."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan. Jantungnya berdebar. Ia gugup, padahal saat pagi tadi semangatnya sudah berkobar-kobar. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Ia menatap Sasuke. Lelaki itu sedang melayangkan seringai meremehkan seakan-akan mengatakan _aku-menang!-pasti-aku_ berulang-ulang kali. Sakura mendecih sebal.

"...Seri."

_Krik. Krik._

"..."

"..."

"Kok bisa?" Sasuke membuka suara duluan saking penasarannya. Ini terlalu sulit dipercaya untuknya.

Mungkin takut kalah?

Atau gagal untuk menang?

Tau lah _bro_. Seri itu gak ada yang menang dan kalah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kami hanya mengumpulkannya dan menghitungnya. Dan hasilnya sama. Seri."

"Masa gitu?" kali ini Sakura yang protes. Ia kesal. Ia ingin menjadi ketua senat, dan usahanya selama ini bisa terlaksanakan hingga detik ini.

"Maka dari itu, aku sudah memilih dan mempercayakan posisi ketua senat kepada—"

Sakura menahan nafas. Batinnya sudah komat-kamit berdoa agar posisi yang ia idam-idamkan terwujud. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke?

Tidak ada.

Dia hanya duduk sambil menatap Itachi—menunggu jawaban.

"...Uchiha Sasuke."

Itachi kalem.

Sasuke _smirk_.

Sakura membeku.

Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

Atau ada yang salah disini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinued!

.

Haloooo~ _i'm come back_! _Back_! _Back_! xD

Kali ini fic yang saya bawakan genre humor loh! Dan saya tahu _feel _nya gagal dan hancur! Dx

Oke. Tentang kuliah, saya kurang tahu jadi kalau ada kesalahan maafkan saya. Dan banyak typo disini.

Jadi... mau dilanjutin? Tergantung anda. :')

Sampai disini dulu. Saya tunggu tanggapannya! :'D

_See you~_

.

.

.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay For You~**

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
_Stay. For. You © Sheiyuki

.

.

Warnings : AU, typo's, OoC, bahasa campur aduk, Di-eL-eL.

.

.

_Haruno Sakura tidak pernah akur dengan saingannya—Uchiha Sasuke. Jika diibaratkan, mereka itu bagaikan kucing dan tikus. Perasaan mereka mulai tumbuh, tetapi takdir tetap bermain._

_._

_._

_._

_#Hidupini_

_#terkadangtakadil,untukku!_

_#by. Sakura_

_._

_._

_#Hidupmemangadil~_

_#by. Sasuke_

_._

_._

* * *

"_Maka dari itu, aku sudah memilih dan mempercayakan posisi ketua senat kepada—"_

_Sakura menahan nafas. Batinnya sudah komat-kamit berdoa agar posisi yang ia idam-idamkan terwujud. Lalu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke?_

_Tidak ada._

_Dia hanya duduk sambil menatap Itachi—menunggu jawaban. _

"_...Uchiha Sasuke."_

_Itachi kalem._

_Sasuke smirk._

_Sakura membeku._

_Ia tidak salah dengar kan?_

.

.

.

.

"Curang! Kau curang Itachi-_san_!"

Semua anggota senat menatap Sakura tak percaya. Tak ada yang berani membantah ucapan Itachi selama ini. Kalaupun ada pun, jika Itachi memang melakukan kesalahan.

Hmm... Itachi memang melakukan kesalahan.

Tetapi hanya dimata Sakura.

Itachi memasang wajah datar. "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan mentang-mentang Sasuke adikmu, maka kau memilihnya. Itu tidak adil!" protesnya dengan kesal. Itachi menghela nafas mendengar protesan Sakura.

"Itachi sudah adil. Jangan menuduh sembarangan," kata Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Sakura mendelik, Sasuke malah membalas dengan memeletin lidahnya. Ekspresi yang membuat beberapa anggota senat terdiam memandang Sasuke yang berbeda.

Berbeda didepan Sakura. Menunjukkan ekspresinya yang tak pernah dilihat orang lain.

Hm... Sakura beruntung bisa melihat sisi Sasuke yang lain.

Tapi itu pendapat orang-orang. Pendapat Sakura sendiri?

Jangan ditanya.

Itachi berdeham sekali. "Aku memilih ketua senat bukan karena dia keluargaku, nenekku, cucuku, anakku, atau apapun itu. Aku melakukannya sesuai pengamatanku."

Sakura menunduk sambil menggerutu tanpa suara. _Jadi maksudnya, aku kurang unggul dari Ayam itu, begitu?_

"Sasuke cukup berbakat menjadi ketua senat jika dilihat-lihat." Para anggota senat mengangguk—menyetujui. Sakura pundung, pernyataan yang cukup menggores hatinya.

"Dan kau adalah wakilnya, Sakura." Itachi berpose berpikir. "Kalian bisa saling bekerja sama,"

Sakura tersentak. Acara pundungnya terlupakan sejenak. "Maksudmu... _wakil_ itu _pembantu_?!"

"Tentu saja bukan." Itachi sedikit meringis. "Tapi kalau kau bilang begitu, terserah."

Sakura pundung lagi, kali ini auranya cukup suram. Ia merasa tak adil—tapi itulah hidup. Mau bagaimana lagi. Mungkin kejadian ini sudah tertulis dibuku takdirnya(?). Ia yakin, kini Sasuke sedang menatapnya sambil menampilkan _smirk sexy_nya itu.

Sabar Sakura. Sabar.

Kalau sabar, Sasuke nanti jadi ayam.

.

.

.

Setidaknya sugesti itu membuatnya lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau jadi ketuanya kan?"

"Apa berhasil? Kau diterima?"

"Atau Sasuke yang jadi ketua?"

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?"

"Ayo cerita!"

Sakura menatap gerah kearah dua manusia didepannya. Mereka tak henti-henti bertanya dari tadi. Tentang _inilah_, _itulah_. Tidak tau apa kalau _mood_ Sakura lagi _down_?

"Apakah kalau aku menjawab, kalian tak bertanya lagi?" tanya Sakura. Dua makhluk itu—Ino dan Naruto—mengangguk cepat, terlihat sekali mereka antusias untuk mendengar cerita. Bagai anak kecil yang ingin dibacakan dongeng oleh neneknya.

Dan Sakura adalah _nenek_ itu.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku tidak jadi ketua. Tapi wakilnya. Puas?"

Ino dan Naruto mendengus kecewa. Ino mengusap punggung Sakura. "Sabar ya Jidat. Lagi pula ini untuk kampus, bukan sebuah perlombaan tahu."

Sakura tersenyum. Meski centil dan menyebalkan, Ino tetaplah sahabatnya yang peduli. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sibuk dibangkunya, dipojok ruangan—tepat dua bangku dibelakang Sakura. Sedari dulu, bangku dipojok memang tempat favoritnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya. "Oi Teme! Selamat ya,"

Sasuke melirik lelaki jabrik itu dan tersenyum tipis. Naruto ikut tersenyum lalu menoleh ke Sakura dan Ino. Ia cukup terkejut dengan ekspresi mereka.

"Penghianat."

"Tidak setia kawan."

"Ia tidak berada dipihak sahabatnya."

"H-Hey! Sasuke juga sahabatku tahu!" Naruto menyengir untuk mengalihkan kegugupan yang menyerangnya. "Lagipula ini bukan sebuah _perlombaan_." Naruto men_copy_ perkataan Ino sebelumnya. Ino memukul pelan lengan lelaki itu.

"Itu ucapanku," Lalu mereka berdua tertawa. Sakura ikut tersenyum melihatnya, tetapi sebuah suara menghancurkan _moment_ ini.

"Hey."

Ino dan Naruto menoleh. Sakura hanya diam, tak ingin menoleh. Ia tahu siapa itu—tidak, Ia sudah **hapal** dengan siapa pemilik suara baritone itu.

"Ada apa Teme?" tanya Naruto. Ino mengerling jahil kearah Sasuke. "Oh, aku tahu Naruto! Ia ingin menemui _pacar_nya."

Sakura melotot kearah Ino. Naruto hanya meringis melihat Sakura—tidak mau ikut menggoda Sakura atau diplototi juga. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, mengabaikan perkataan Ino.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan gulali lebar ini."

Selesai memelototi Ino, Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi geram. Nama apa lagi itu?

"Berhentilah memberiku nama-nama aneh kepadaku, Ayam. Aku punya nama."

"Dan aku juga punya nama, Jidat."

"Maumu apa sih?" tanya Sakura sebal.

"Nanti, pulang dari kampus ke ruang senat. Kita ada urusan, tidak terima penolakan." ujar Sasuke memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya sambil berjalan santai menuju entah kemana.

_Seenaknya saja orang itu_. Batin Sakura geram. Sepertinya ia melupakan dua orang—didekatnya—yang sedari tadi menikmati interaksi mereka.

"Ah... Sepertinya mereka akan kencan, Ino-_chan_."

"Kau benar. Walaupun mereka harus kencan di ruang senat, Sasuke tetap perhatian padanya~"

"_Yeah. _Dia itu diam-diam menghanyutkan. Kau harus tahu—"

TAK! TAK!

"Aduh!"

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Ini sakit."

Naruto dan Ino sibuk sendiri mengurusi kepala mereka setelah menerima jitakan dari tangan mungil namun kuat itu. Sedangkan Sakura acuh tak acuh. Sakura memeletin lidah.

"Week! Salah sendiri!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

"Bisakah kau diam? Berisik sekali." Komentar Sasuke tanpa melihat Sakura.

Mereka berada di ruang senat. Meja-meja dan kursi berjejer rapi, juga ada sofa kecil dan meja. Tempat ini sudah disusun kembali setelah rapat pemilihan ketua senat itu selesai. Jam menunjukkan pukul 3.00 pm. Tetapi kedua insan itu masih betah—oh! Kurasa hanya satu orang yang betah—di ruangan senat. Sasuke duduk disalah satu meja dengan berbagai tumpukkan kertas disana. Ia sibuk mengurusi dokumen-dokumen senat, dan membiarkan Sakura duduk disofa kecil itu.

Tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Berikan aku beberapa dokumen itu. Aku bosan diam saja!" protes dari bibir mungilnya mulai keluar bagaikan orang berdemo #lebay. Sakura bangkit dari sofa. Tetapi, sebelum ia sempat melangkah, Sasuke dengan cepat menginterupsi.

"Tugasnya sisa sedikit. Aku sendiri bisa mengerjakannya."

Sakura menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya disofa. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Begitu juga wajahnya yang ikut kusut. "Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini kalau kau bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, _Baka_?"

"Hanya menemaniku," tutur Sasuke cuek. "setidaknya itu tugasmu sebagai wakil ketua saat ini."

"Itu _doang_?"

"Hn. Cukup mudah bukan? Seharusnya kau merasa beruntung karena aku tidak kejam padamu."

"Kejam? Kau sudah kejam sampai membuatku seperti orang tak berguna disini."

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar,"

"Cih, Aku membencimu, _Baka_."

"Terima kasih,"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Sifat Sasuke menyebalkan. "Jadi, bisakah aku pulang? Aku capek menemanimu."

"Tidak." ucapan cukup tegas dan nada tidak perduli keluar dari bibir salah satu keturunan Uchiha itu. Sakura bisa frustasi kalau seperti ini. "Tapi aku ada tugas untukmu,"

Sakura langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dengan mata berbinar. "Mana? Berikan dokumennya!" Ia dengan cepat menghampiri Sasuke.

"Dokumen apa? Aku ingin kau membelikanku sushi. Aku belum makan siang tadi,"

Lutut Sakura lemas rasanya. Semangatnya memudar. Wajah manisnya berubah kesal. "Kau kira aku pembantumu hah? Enak saja."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Duduk kembali sampai aku selesai," Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya—mengusir. Sakura mendengus.

"Untuk kali ini, oke. Aku menolongmu," ujar Sakura sambil mengacak pinggang. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tetapi Sakura tetap berdiri sambil menatapnya. Uchiha bungsu itu merasa heran. "Apalagi? Kau berubah pikiran?"

"Kurasa tidak. Tapi di dunia tidak ada yang gratis, Uchiha." Sakura membuka telapak tangannya, bagaikan pemilik kos-kosan yang menagih uang sewa kamar.

Sasuke mengerti. Ia berdiri dan mengambil dompetnya. Lalu memberikan kartu ATMnya kepada Sakura.

"Kau sinting atau gila?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak ke mall. Aku akan ke kedai! Di kedai pembayarannya memakai uang tunai, bukan kartu ATM."

"Aku hanya punya itu." Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu pakai uangmu saja dulu."

Sakura menggeram pelan. "Menyebalkan!" lalu pergi keluar ruang senat. Yang ingin makan siapa, yang membayar siapa.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura. Ia puas melihat wajah Sakura yang kesal itu. Terlihat lucu.

Sungguh menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Paman. Beli sushi dua porsi, dibungkus ya."

Si pemilik kedai mengangguk dan menyiapkan pesanan Sakura. Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi untuk menunggu pesanannya. Padahal hanya satu porsi sushi untuk Sasuke, karena Sakura juga lapar ia membeli satu porsi sushi untuknya. 2 menit menunggu, Sang paman datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Nona Sakura, ini pesanannya."

Sakura tersentak. Cepat sekali. Mungkin karena sepi.

Oh. Disini memang sepi, hanya ada dua pelanggan yang sedang menyantap makanan dan dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih. Ini uangnya." Sakura mengambil kantung plastik itu dan memberikan beberapa uang untuk membayar sushi ini. Paman itu tersenyum. Sakura sering makan disini dulu, membuatnya menjadi pelanggan setia di kedai ini.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan keluar kedai. Ia mencium aroma sushi yang masih hangat. Ah~ Perutnya sudah tak sabar menanti sushi ini.

Bruk!

Sakura hampir menjatuhkan sushi itu. Ia bersyukur karena sushinya tidak jatuh. Kalau pakai uang Sasuke sih, tak masalah mau jatuh atau tidak. Ini pakai uangnya sendiri.

Rugi dong...

"Maafkan aku nona." Lelaki itu membungkuk. Lalu menatap Sakura. Ia sedikit kaget. "Sakura?"

"Sai? Sudah lama tidak jumpa!" Sakura berkata dengan gembira. Shimura Sai, adalah teman kecil Sakura. Meski Sai lebih tua satu tahun dari Sakura, tetapi mereka tetap bersahabat. Mereka berpisah saat Sakura masuk sekolah menengah pertama—bertepatan dengan bertemunya ia dengan Sasuke. Dan sekarang Sai kembali.

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Sudah lama sih. Aku sudah berkunjung ke rumahmu, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Kupikir kalian pindah." Tutur Sai. "Dan bagaimana kabar Orangtuamu?"

Sakura tersenyum miris. "Mereka sudah tenang di_sana_." Sai menunduk. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa." Sakura kembali tersenyum manis. "Kau masih kuliah kan? Dimana?"

"Di University of Konoha. Semester tiga."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Tempat kuliah kita sama, Sai!" ujarnya heboh. Sai tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

Sepertinya ia lupa dengan sushi itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu jika kita satu kampus?" Sakura memberikan pertanyaan lagi. Sai hanya mengangkat bahu, tanda tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu.

_Sasuke. _

_Sushi._

Dan _makan._

"Ya ampun! Aku hampir lupa. Aku duluan ya Sai!" Sakura melambaikan tangan sambil berlari. Sai membalas lambaian itu. Ia tersenyum ketika Sakura menghilang diperbelokkan.

"Sakura..." Ia memejamkan matanya. Senyuman kembali muncul. Sai berjalan dengan langkah ringan. "Masih cantik dan manis seperti dulu. Kurasa ia belum punya pacar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinued!

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaa! #teriakbarenghujan(?) Chapter dua muncul~ Alurnya agak aneh. Tapi biarlah. xD

Semoga feelnya kerasa. Dan semoga kalian suka. :3

Maaf kalau pendek untuk chapter ini. Dan maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

Untuk kesempatan ini, saya akan membalas review readers-_san_. :)

Mia Rinuza : Syukurlah kalau kamu suka. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Makasih juga sudah review. :D

Natsuyakiko32 : Makasih. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Makasih juga sudah review. :D

Guest : Makasih. Akan diusahakan update terus. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Makasih juga sudah review. :D

Makasih yang udah baca, review, favorite, dan follow. Yang lain ditunggu jejaknya ya~ C:

_See you~_

_._

_._

_._

**Review?**


End file.
